As we lay, from a man to a boy
by BugzAroc
Summary: Maybe...maybe it was Cody who changed...Slash


**Title: **As we lay....from a man to a boy

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Maybe...maybe it was Cody who changed.

**Warnings: **none**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no harm is meant.

**Beta: **None, all mistakes are mine.

** A/N: Okay, this one had two different inspirations. lady_tavington over on LJ wrote a Codenaton drabble (which if you haven't read, you're totally missing out) and after reading that I went and listened to Hinder (which I'm still listening to, by the way) and then this *points down to fic* happened. Did that make any sense, lol! Hope it did, or you could just read and I'll shut up now.  
**

* * *

Randy stared up at the ceiling, dreams about as far away as they could fucking get at the moment. The warm sleep laden body curled up by his side doing nothing but adding to his guilt. That crop of brunette hair situated just so on his chest, splitting his heart further down the middle.

He'd gone and done it again. Given in to that dark desire, the unexplainable hunger when those hips swayed just right, that craving to have the lithe body writhing uncontrollable beneath him, the blatant temptation in those crystal clear blue eyes.

Hey, a man was only as strong as his weakest link and lets just say Randy's was very, very weak.

He carefully extracted himself from the sleeping beauty, making sure not to wake him. Replacing his chest with a pillow, he took a step back letting his eyes roam over the tan body one last time. That night.

The crisp white sheet disrupted his view but added the perfect contrast. The muscles rippling just underneath the skin causing a stir in Randy's groin as he remembered their earlier actions. Cody may have looked the part of an angel asleep but the viper knew his old friend the devil was just below the surface watching, waiting for his time to come out and play.

Randy swallowed, closing his already hooded eyes, trying to get some control back into the situation. He'd already caused enough damage for one night, hell for a lifetime. It was time to make amends, whatever that meant after the first couple of times.

Back turned to the sleeping man, he quietly dressed in the moonlight. Deliberately not thinking about where he was about to go or how he was going to explain himself this time.

Only two freaking months since this affair, damn it stung to say it, started. But the desire had been there for quite some time, try six months on for size.

For whatever reason, eight months ago, things just changed. Some switch was flipped from dormant to awake inside him. Bringing alive this undeniable urge for...well, for Cody. The once brotherly love was turned on its head and exchanged for lust.

Glances were stolen during changing, images programmed to memory Sly looks were given and returned, even fleeting touches lingered just a bit too long. Over time the most innocent of moments became heated, leaving Randy in a state so hard, he could have literally played baseball. Painful metaphor, but oh so true.

But lets not count John out here, the man was way too smart. Of course he'd seen it coming. The fights between the two of them proved it.

Randy pulled his shirt over his head, pocketing his phone and key card, heading towards the door. Halfway out he stopped though and turned back around.

Cody had moved over into the space he'd occupied, arms curled around the plush pillow, hugging it to his chest.

Randy narrowed his eyes, tilting his head forward. Maybe it was just the dim light from the hotel hallway playing tricks but he'd swear he could just make out a small smirk tugging at the edges of Cody's mouth. Not a smile caused by a pleasant dream but a...

Maybe...maybe it was Cody who changed. Cody who set the ball in motion, went after Randy. Seduced him, used his own words against him.

_Nothing is given to you for free, boys. You either earn it or take it. Hard work or deception, both tried and true methods._

Cody wanted and by George did he get Randy. The little fucker.

He growled, mentally kicking himself as he closed the door. Much as he'd like to blame the kid, it was just as much his fault to. Takes two to tango, as they say. If only he knew who 'they' were...

"Fuck" he sighed heavily, leaning against the door. An empty stretch of hallway lay before him both ways seeing as how it was two in the morning. The rest of guys were either out drinking or asleep, with their respective lovers no less. He pushed away from the door, breaking left, heading towards his own room. Six doors down on his right.

The betting man that he was put his bottom dollar on John being asleep. He'd quit waiting up for him about a month ago, quit instinctively reaching for Randy when he climbed into bed about two weeks ago.

But for all the knowledge John possessed, Randy couldn't figure out why for the life of them, he hadn't left yet. John was an attractive, funny and obviously loyal man, could probably go after anyone he wanted. But he stayed with a man who claimed to love him yet kept going behind his back.

Let Randy tell it he did loved John, truly and honestly, and was sorry that his actions were hurting the man so much, but...he wasn't sorry for his actual actions. Did that even make sense?

Stopping just outside his room he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for a fight just in case his lover was awake.

_Lover_, he chuckled. Could the older man still be called his _lover._ He couldn't really remember the last time he was able to touch John, intimately or otherwise outside of sleeping.

He slid the card into the slot, pushing open the door when he received the green light. Remember that bet he made earlier. Not only was he a cheater but he was also officially broke.

The lights were on and John was sitting at the small desk below the window, back towards the door.

Could tonight be his last night? God, Randy hoped not.

John made no attempt to turn around, only tipped his head back and drank what Randy judged to be whiskey on the rocks. Nice.

The younger man walked further into the room, searching for the tall tell sign. A packed bag or hell, no bag at all. But after spotting the suitcase sticking out from under the bed still thrown open like John had left it that morning, he sighed. Maybe not tonight.

John was tense though, head lowered as he leaned his arms on the desk, twirling the glass between his large hands. The bottle of Jack clearly visible now that Randy was standing closer.

For a long while, nothing was said. Randy stood where he was a few feet to the left of John trying to read his profile, judge his emotions.

No such luck. The man's face was blank, mouth neutral, not turning a scant inch up or down. He didn't even acknowledge Randy's presence, only refilled his glass a time staring out at the black night.

If it ended tonight, Randy could only ultimately blame himself. No matter how many times Cody offered, he should have stood fast, refusing until he was blue in the face. Instead he crumbled, took his first hit and kept going back for more. To the point where he was hooked, addicted even.

Twelve minutes of silence was all he could stand. Stepping directly behind John's chair he spoke, hoarse voice unusually loud in the room.

"John-"

"Goodnight, Randy" John shrugged the hand off his left shoulder, taking another sip of his drink. Voice not harsh in its tone at all, just exhausted.

Cut short and dismissed, Randy took the blow, feeling his heart complete the rip in two.

The bathroom door shut behind him. Before tonight he would have demanded John's attention, demanded to talk but...

Leaning over the sink, he glared at his reflection in the mirror. Eyes gone that steely blue, jaw ticking. How he'd managed to royally fuck up the best thing that had ever happened to him he wasn't sure he'd ever understand. He simply was a man stuck between a rock and a hard place. Without a doubt he was in love with John, always would be. But using that same breath, he was also in lust with Cody. Needed Cody, if only every once in a while.

Maybe not tonight but soon his rock would be gone though, then he'd just be a lonely man.


End file.
